Two Sides Of The Same Coin
by razzy101
Summary: One-shot. Merlin feels like the weight of his destiny is crushing him, he has a fall out with Arthur and a chat with Gaius. Please review!


_**Two Sides Of The Same Coin**_

Merlin yawned as he walked into Arthur's chambers, he opened the curtains. "Morning Arthur." The lump in the bed moaned and turned away from the offending light, "Not now Merlin." Merlin looked at him and shook his head. "Come on, get up!" Arthur groaned louder "Go away, You oversized rat!" Merlin stepped back. "Oh. Well, that's charming isn't it." Arthur didn't reply. "I'll go and get you breakfast then shall I?" Merlin headed for the door. "Useless idiot." Merlin rolled his eyes "Clotpole."

M~M~M~M

Merlin managed to finally get the lazy prince out of bed and down to the training field. Merlin leaned on an empty weapon rack. He was still tired, he had been up all night reading about different spells in which would come in handy, when Arthur was in danger. Without meaning, the warlock fell asleep. Arthur turned to his servant in an attempt in irritate and embarrass him; was stunned to find that his servant was asleep. Seizing the opportunity to make Merlin look stupid he sneaked quietly up to him, without delay Arthur slashed through one of the legs supporting the rack. The rack toppled and Merlin followed, the poor boy awoke, stunned and confused as Arthur and the knights laughed at him. Merlin looked up at Arthur, he was upset because he thought of Arthur as a friend that he could rely on. And he'd gone and made him look a fool. He pulled himself to his feet, "Not funny Arthur!" The hurt in Merlin's voice was easily detected, "aww, come on Merlin… It was just a bit of fun, a joke, you can be such a girl." Merlin glared at Arthur "You never think do you? Always putting your own needs of entertainment before others. I'm sick of it Arthur, being called names and being made fun of. I give you loyalty and trust, I work my hardest for you and you… YOU just throw it back in my face, you arrogant Prat!" With that Merlin stormed off towards the castle, presumably his room. Arthur just stood there, trying to make sense of what had just happened. "Perhaps I went a bit too far…" He muttered. "Your dismissed." With that he headed off after Merlin.

M~M~M~M

Merlin stormed into his room, not giving Gaius any explanation, and flopped on his bed. Gaius walked curiously into Merlin's room. "what happened?" Merlin sat up with his back facing Gaius, "Arthur made a fool of me, as usual. It just got a bit much. Being laughed at by lots of people and completely humiliated." He turned to face Gaius, "I just want to be known for who I really am, and Arthur to trust and respect me." Gaius looked at the floor and made his way over to the bed and sat down beside him. "I know Merlin, and one day you will become the greatest warlock this world has ever known. But for now you must keep your gift hidden and use it for the greater good…" Merlin nodded, "My destiny. Sometimes I feel crushed by it, protecting Arthur and uniting the land of Albion. So many people are counting on me Gaius, I don't want to mess it up and destroy the hope of my kin." With that Merlin looked away from Gaius and towards the floor. "Gaius nodded "Indeed. But you'll see, it'll all come together. It may not be the easiest destiny, and feels like a burden. But when you get there. It will be glorious, and it'll all be down to you." Gaius smiled warmly at the boy; he instinctively treated as his own son. Merlin smiled and turned to Gaius, "Thank-you Gaius, I don't know what I'd do or be like without your encouragement and wisdom." Gaius shook his head, "Encouragement yes, wisdom I doubt." He chuckled which set Merlin off laughing. "Your doing well Merlin, keep it up."

M~M~M~M

There was a knock at the door and Arthur entered, "Here comes trouble!" Whispered Gaius to Merlin. "Gaius could I talk to Merlin in private?" Gaius stood patting Merlin's shoulder, "Of course, sire." Gaius walked over to the door of the chambers and said to Merlin. "I'll go and check everyone is well in the lower town. I'll be back soon." Merlin nodded "Okay Gaius." He called back. Arthur quietly moved across the room into Merlin's and sat down on his bed. "I just wanted to…Apologise, about earlier. Your right you do work hard, and trust me. And show extreme loyalty, that I cannot deny. I was cruel to humiliate you like that, I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again." Merlin looked at Arthur, "Well you can be an Arrogant Prat. And you can really frustrate me, but I know your heart is true. That Camelot and it's people always comes first to you, and that one day you will become the greatest king ever known." Merlin looked away from him, Arthur looked at Merlin, trying to work out if he'd heard him right. Arthur got up and looked for some way to make it up to his servant - no his friend. "You can have the rest of the day off." He turned to leave, when Merlin stood up and followed him. Arthur looked at him in confusion. "So. What are you doing now?" Arthur thought for a moment, I shall go on a patrol, make sure everything's in order." Merlin seemed to consider this answer for a moment. "hmmm, sounds like fun! Should I go prepare the horses?" Arthur smiled and put his arm round his friend's shoulders, as they walked out the door. "I'll meet you out there in a moment." said Arthur playfully pushing his servant down the corridor. "Alright then." Merlin walked down the corridor that lead towards the stables. Arthur smiled, and went to inform his father where he was going. Within a couple of minutes of preparing the horses, and having a chat with Gaius, Arthur was making his way over to them. He pulled himself up as the patrol came together and Merlin pulled himself up onto his horse. "Let's go." Arthur and Merlin left Camelot's gates side by side. "Two sides of the same coin." Said Gaius with a smile, "indeed the time of Albion shall come…"


End file.
